disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disneyscripts', Yvoire Abad’s and CarolineCat1's episodes
A list of the episodes by Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad: Series Overview Season 1 Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Atlantic: Invasion of Pennsylvania!: 'A demon named "Thantos" plans to take over the Hauntleys’ Scare B&B along with his minions, so Vampirina asks the Disney Junior Club for help to stop these new villains. '''Episode 2: Who Framed Vampirina?: '''After failing to take over the Hauntleys' Scare B&B in Pennsylvania, another demon named Versago comes up with a plan for Thantos by disguising himself as Vampirina to trick everyone into making them accuse her of the crimes she didn't commit, but Dylan sees what happened when he sees that everyone is chasing the real Vampirina, so he must go out at night as Armadylan and help her prove her innocence before they send her to prison! '''Episode 3: Atlantic: Volcanic World (Part 1):'One day later, before Dylan and his parents go home, the Demonic Army kidnaps Vampirina’s friends and family and worse, the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club are taken to custody at a volcanic planet called "Platcanor". Now it's up to Armadylan and Vampirina to save her family and their friends and find out what Thantos and his army are planning to do this time! 'Episode 4: Atlantic: Volcanic World (Part 2):'After they are captured and taken to the dungeon by the Demonic Army, Thantos plans to turn Vampirina’s friends, family, and the PJ Masks evil by using the necklace of strigoi to make them his minions, then take over and rule Pennsylvania. Armadylan and Vampirina must stop him before it's too late! 'Episode 5: Seeing Purple:'Someone's been giving a curse that makes everything purple. 'Episode 6: Drake's Jam:'While on an abandoned island that makes everyone sing, Captain Drake plans to imprison the Disney Junior Club. 'Episode 7: The Purple-ness Returns:'Sirpul Purple is back, and he’s got the Purple Express all on track, sea and sky. 'Episode 8: (One Hour Villain Special) The League of Revenging Villains:'Sirpul Purple gathers four villains to help him steal the lost treasure of Captain Multiply. 'Episode 9: Purple-Saurus:'Sirpul Purple’s pet purple gryndos hold an interest of challenge against each other because of a new member. '''Episode 10: The Monster Bros: Kwazii is thinking about Sofia too much when he should be thinking about stopping five new villains: the Monster Bros. Episode 11: Terror of the Fear-Drama:'When a small creature called the Fear-Drama invades the Death Star, Captain Drake and Makini must work together to get it out. '''Episode 12: Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie: '''Your favorite villain group and mandrill are starring in their own movie. '''Episode 13: Drake's New Partners:'Captain Drake replaces Negaduck and Romeo with four toughies in an attempt to sideline the Disney Junior Club. '''Episode 14: Episode 15: In the Name of the Claw: 'Dr. Claw is back, and this time, he’s planning to get rid of Captain Drake and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, unless they team up with the Disney Junior Club to stop him. '''Episode 16: Bolt-o-Mean:'A monster-sized millipede is foolishly hired to arrest the Disney Junior Club. 'Episode 17: Destructo Bots Strike Back:'While kidnapping Silas and Aggro, Negaduck and Romeo make an army of new and improved Destructo Bots. 'Episode 18: Atlantic: Dimension of Doom!:'The Disney Junior Club find themselves teaming up with old Disney legends: Scrooge McDuck, the Genie, Hercules, and Woody to save their worlds from Master War-World. 'Episode 19: Meet Stinky-Jewel:'There's someone new in town who wants to be a villain. 'Episode 20: Extreme Golfing!:'Romeo makes a golf course that the Disney Junior Club have to play through the whole course. 'Episode 21: Bunga Man:'Bunga becomes a superhero and even lets Ono be his sidekick. '''Episode 22: Sing it Away, Kiburi!: Episode 23: The Wolfy Recruits:'Captain Drake calls backup for Negaduck and Romeo by recruiting the Wolfy Kids to help them on their evil plans. '''Episode 24: The Ghoul Party!:'The Ghoul Girls and the Scream Girls join together and set up a party at the Scare B&B and invites everyone and the PJ Masks to Pennsylvania for it, but a new villain named Sartorius, who is also a member of the Demonic Army, plans to ruin the party! 'Episode 25: Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 2: '''Captain Drake keeps thinking of his past and about the true murderer of his and Captain Jake’s mother, Vapor-Ray, and how he forced their uncle to kill her. '''Episode 26: The Keyblade Wielder: '''When Dylan accidentally makes an sword that is shaped like a key with Kwazii's old sword-maker machine. Dylan decides to learn how to wield his own keysword, he accidentally made or he calls it "keyblade" by himself, but without his friends knowing about it. '''Episode 27: Rise of the Galactic Musketeers (Part 1)'The origins of Slicur, Grablob, Shreda, and Pork-E-Spine’s childhood and how they became the Galactic Musketeers is revealed to Kwazii and his friends when their home is taken under control by someone. 'Episode 28: Rise of the Galactic Musketeers (Part 2):'The Disney Junior Club must help the Galactic Musketeers liberate their planet from its conqueror. '''Episode 29: Cursed To Be a Bug?!: Episode 30: Learning Magic: '''When Loretta has nothing to do for the talent show, she and Mirandos try to learn Magic from Lucinda’s mom Marla. '''Episode 31: Broken Toy: '''Blodger and Haruna ruin Miles’ new action figure, so they must find a way to fix it before he finds out. '''Episode 32: Episode Outtakes: Episode 33: Batty Revenge:'''Poppy's brother Edgar is fed up of his sister and his friends trying to avoid him just to keep the Hauntleys' secret from him, so he runs away from home, but he gets kidnapped by Thantos, who senses that his friends don't like him, convinces it, and tries to make him get his revenge on them for that. Now the girls must find their friend and save him and also apologize for hurting his feelings. '''Episode 34: Birth of the ReCharge Weeds: Episode 35: The Lost Rainforest: '''When Loretta finds a secret wall in the library, the Disney Junior Club goes in search of the Dragons of Pyrrhia. '''Episode 36: Queen Amber: '''Amber goes in search of the IceWing tribe of Pyrrhia by herself only to get captured by their queen, and Loretta, Sofia, and Kwazii must come to her rescue. '''Episode 37: Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 1): '''Silas convinces Loretta to take over Pyrrhia so she can be the most powerful queen, and now the Disney Junior Club must stop the war before it collapses! '''Episode 38: Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 2): Episode 39: Soccer Shootout: Episode 40: How to Fly a Glider Tutorial Video: Episode 41: Howler Takes the Lead: Episode 42: Mind Signal (Part 1): ' '''Episode 43: Mind Signal (Part 2): ' '''Episode 44: Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 3: '''Ever since Captain Drake has lived alone, he doesn’t know if he’s a member of his family anymore. '''Episode 45: Doom-Aim’s Reformation: '''Vapor-Ray’s steampunked apprentice has returned, but this time, he’s no longer evil, less worried, and more nice, but on one except Greg would take him seriously. '''Episode 46: Atlantic: Revenge of the Ghost of Vapor-Ray!: '''Vapor-Ray’s spirit is still alive and is willing to get rid of Captain Drake, Makini, Negaduck, and Romeo for ruining his plan to destroy imaginations and harmony. Now the four of them must team up with the Disney Junior Club and the Lion Guard to get rid of him before he really gets rid of them! '''Episode 47: Smuggled!: Episode 48: Vee's Batty Brother: Episode 48: The Bamboo Sword of Matazo: Episode 49: (Season Finale) The Hidden Temple: Season 2 Episode 1: (Season Premiere)Category:Episodes